marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Black Panther (T'Challa)
Echte naam: T'Challa Aliassen: Black Panther Herkomst of krachtbron: - Affiniteit/Groepsconnecties: File:Avengers008.jpg|Avengers Bekende relaties: - Eerste optreden: - Bedacht door: - Overige: Black Panther maakte zijn debuut met een gastoptreden in een Fantastic Four strip. Hierin had hij gastoptredens in de strips van de De Avengers en Daredevil. Zijn eerste eigen stripserie was in Jungle Action Vol. 2, #6-24 (September 1973 - November 1976), geschreven door Don McGregor en getekend door Rich Buckler, Gil Kane, en Billy Graham. McGregor’s eerste verhaallijn, "Panther's Rage", liep van Jungle Action #6 (September 1973) tot #18 (November 1975). Een tweede verhaallijn, "Panther vs. the Klan", werd onderbroken toen de serie werd stopgezet na deel 24. Kort na het stopzetten van Jungle Action verscheen de serie Black Panther. Deze serie werd minder goed ontvangen dan Jungle Action, en liep slechts 15 delen (Januari 1977 - maart 1979). McGregor werkte later samen met schrijver Dwayne Turner aan de miniserie Panther's Prey (September 1990 - maart 1991). In februari 2005, begon Marvel met de publicatie van een nieuwe Black Panther serie. Jonge jaren en achtergrond Black Panther is een ceremoniële titel die werd gegeven aan het opperhoofd van de Panther Stam uit de Afrikaanse natie Wakanda. Behalve dat hij het land regeert is hij ook opperhoofd van verschillende stammen (gezamenlijk de Wakandas genoemd). Het Panther uniform is een symbool van gezag, en wordt zelfs gebruikt tijdens diplomatische missies. De Black Panther krijgt altijd een hartvormig kruid dat de persoon die het eet bovenmenselijke kracht, wendbaarheid en snelheid geeft. De huidige drager van de Black Panther titel is T'Challa, die al een lange carrière als superheld heeft gehad, waaronder lidmaatschap van de Avengers. T'Challa is de zoon van T'Chaka, de vorige Black Panther. In viel een meteoriet gemaakt van het geluidsabsorberende metal vibranium neer in Wakanda. Omdat hij wist dat anderen achter dit metaal aan zaten, sloot T’Chaka zijn land af van de buitenwereld. Hij verkocht kleine hoeveelheden van het kostbare metaal, en liet van het geld Wakanda’s beste studenten studeren in het buitenland. Hierdoor werd Wakanda een van de meest technologisch geavanceerde naties. Uiteindelijk slaagde de onderzoeker Klaw erin om Wakanda binnen te komen en wat van het Vibranium te bemachtigen. Hiermee maakte hij een geluidswapen en doodde T’Chaka. Maar zijn wapen werd vervolgens tegen hem gebruikt door T’Challa. In een latere hervertelling van zijn jeugd werd vermeld dat T’Challa de latere X-Men Storm ontmoette tijdens zijn jeugd. De twee gingen uit elkaar omdat T’Challa vond dat hij zijn vader moest wreken. T'Challa kreeg de Black Panther titel na verschillende kampioenen van andere Wakandaanse stammen te hebben verslagen. Hij studeerde in het buitenland aan de Universiteit van Oxford en later in New York. Om zichzelf te bewijzen tegenover zijn volk, bevocht T’Challa de Fantastic Four en versloeg hen een voor een. Na het weer goed te hebben gemaakt met de Fantastic Four, hielpen zij hem om de teruggekeerde Klaw te verslaan. Solo avonturen Black Panther was een tijdje lid van de Avengers, maar in zijn eerste solo series in Jungle Action verliet hij dit team om terug te keren naar Wakanda. Dit land stond op het randje van een burgeroorlog vanwege een zekere Erik Killmonger, die T’Challa’s plaats opeiste. Na Killmonger te hebben verslagen vertrok T’Challa naar Amerika om de Ku Klux Klan te bevechten. Jaren later keerde Killmonger terug en probeerde de nationale economie van Wakanda te vernietigen. Hij versloeg T’Challa in een ritueel gevecht en kreeg zo de Black Panther titel. Hij raakte door het speciale kruid dat de Panther zijn krachten geeft in een coma omdat dit kruid giftig was voor iedereen van buiten de koninklijke familie. Daardoor kreeg T’Challa zijn Black Panther titel terug. Later kreeg T’Challa een hersen aneurysma, waardoor hij mentaal onstabiel werd en hallucinaties kreg. Dit leidde bijna tot een oorlog tussen de Wakandaanse stammen. Daarom droeg hij de macht over aan een raad van bestuur, en vluchtte naar New York. Hier werd hij de mentor van de politieagent Kasper Coel (die zelf een afgedankt Black Panther kostuum gebruikte). Deze ervaringen gaven T’Challa de kracht om zijn ziekte te bevechten en zijn rol als leider terug te nemen. Hij werd ook weer actief lid van de Avengers. De Panther hielp de X-Men in een missie naar Niganda, en bevocht samen met Blade, Brother Voodoo, Luke Cage en Monica Rambeau ene groep vampieren in het door de orkaan Katrina getroffen New Orleans. Civil War en huwelijk T’Challa hielp Storm, met wie hij tijdens zijn jeugd al een relatie had, haar nog levende familie terug te vinden in Afrika. Kort hierna vroeg hij haar ten huwelijk. De twee trouwden in een grootste Wakandaanse ceremonie waar ook veel superhelden aanwezig waren. Recentelijk maakten ze ook een wereldreis waarbij ze andere koninklijke supermensen ontmoetten zoals Namor en Dr. Doom. Toen T’Challa hoorde van de nieuwe registratiewet voor supermensen in Noord Amerika, werd hij het hoofd van een internationale beweging tegen deze wet. Hij en Storm sloten zich zelfs aan bij de Secret Avengers en bevrijdden enkele andere helden die tegen waren uit de gevangenis in de Negative Zone. De titel "Black Panther" is een rang die gedragen wordt door het stamhoofd van de Wakandaanse Panter Stam. Als stamhoofd heeft de Panther toegang tot een speciaal kruid dat de eter versterkte zintuigen, snelheid, kracht en nachtzicht geeft. Dit kruid is voor de meeste mensen een dodelijk gif, maar de koninklijke familie van de stam heeft een immuniteit voor dit gif ontwikkeld. Black Panther is in staat een prooi op te sporen via zijn geur, net zoals Wolverine. T’Challa is een goed getraind acrobaat, en ervaren in de Afrikaanse vechtsporten. Hij is een ervaren jager, spoorzoeker en wetenschapper. Hij beschikt over een Doctor of Philosophy in natuurkunde van de Universiteit van Oxford. Naast zijn krachten is de Panther een atleet gelijk aan Olympisch niveau. Er wordt zelfs verondersteld dat de Panther over de voor een normaal mens maximaal mogelijke conditie beschikt (gelijk aan Captain America). Als koning van Wakanda heeft Panther toegang tot een groot aantal magisch en technische voorwerpen, en militaire hardware. Ook heeft hij een heel team van wetenschappers, avonturieren en superhelden achter zich staan. Hij beschikt over een kostuum gemaakt van vibranium. *Discuseer verder over op het forum *Black Panther op wikipedia (NL) Niet te verwarren met: n.v.t. Opmerkingen of verbeteringen? Email Peter of laat het een andere medewerker weten! Categorie:Karakters Category:Lid van de Fantastic Four Category:Lid van de Avengers Categorie:Lid van de Queen's Vengeance Categorie:Lid van de Fantastic Force